


Miss, I am undeserving of your Love

by Coldpep (Deroska)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, short and sweet, works better as a comic but I wanted to write it down for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deroska/pseuds/Coldpep
Summary: Noi's heart feels something brand-new.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 33





	Miss, I am undeserving of your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon somewhere after their first fight on Episode 3 and before their second one. Noi's POV.

"W-wait ! you said you wanted to be my friend right!"

"Huh?"

"L.Lets be.. friends."

Nikaido hugged Noi. Instead of thinking of it as trick, Noi's heart became filled with a thrill unbeknownst to her. Was Shin in danger ? Was she hungry ? Or could it be...

"Sorry, Miss. But I am undeserving of your love."

Noi yanked Nikaido off herself and kicked her sideways on the hip. Her stance knocked off, she rolled on the floor.

Immediately Noi felt bad. In a kind of bad that hadn't met her ever in her job. Instead of the usual joy she felt Nikaido's pain as her own. She flinched, as if she'd been the one that had just been kicked.

"C...Can you get up ? HWAH !"

Nikaido used Noi's confusion to her advantage to wrap her jacket around Noi's face and tie the arms around her, yanking her to the ground.

"OOF !"

" Stay down !! "

" hhgGGgh! "

Noi ripped off her mask with the jacket and threw them both on the ground, her eyes glinting in madness.

"How dare youu !"

Noi turned to where she'd seen Nikaido last, but found her nowhere to be seen.

"DAMMIT !"

Noi was frustrated. She couldnt bear telling Shin again that she'd failed. She was sure he'd gotten Lizardhead by now.

She stared at Nikaido's jacket and her mask intertwined and mangled on the floor. She picked both of them up. When she picked the jacket up she couldnt help but notice the smell of top notch food on Nikaido's jacket.

"Hmmm...she must be a good cook..."

"NOI."

"AHH !"

"Lizardhead got away."

Shin walked past her, Noi joined him as he walked towards their car.

"Darrn... seems like we haven't been able to do our jobs right this time. I wonder why that is...."

Noi felt Shin's piercing gaze resting on her pensively before he answered.

"Well, whatever. We can worry about it all day but we better think of our next chance."

"Alright !"

Noi and Shin got in their car, driving off.

"Why did you bring That with you."

Shin pointed at Nikaido's jacket on Noi's lap.

"oh-oh this ? maybe GuraGura can lead us to her this way."

"Good idea."

Shin drove a curve sharply. They still had some way to go to get back to En's place.

"Hey... Shin... have you ever fallen in love?"

"w.. WHAT !"

Shin's grasp of the steering wheel turned wonky and so did the car's trajectory.

"WAh AH !"

But he calmed down soon enough, sighing and refocusing on the road.

"Wh-why..would you ask that."

"You know, I've only felt worry for you, hunger, the thrill of fighting, you know, things that make sense ! But lately I've had something else creep up on me and I'm not sure what it is. Love seemed likely."

"S...sure. Who's the lucky one."

"...I don't know. You'd make sense, but..."

Noi saw Shin turn even more nervous.

"You're more like my... mentor. Only friend. Partner in crime."

Noi felt Shin's wordless disappointment every time she tried explaining their relationship. But soon he regained his composure, his eyes visibly wandering to the jacket Noi held tightly in her hands.

"Is it Nikaido then."

Noi's heart stopped.

"N-Nah nah it couldn't be. She's just... work."

"Uhuh. Well. You'll eventually find out. Until then keep your head on the job."

"yeah...."

"Don't let it get us into trouble."


End file.
